Shego's Protoge
by Hikari Nova
Summary: what would happen if shego didn't do as the supreme one had planed but decided to change history by finding a way to subtly change and guide Kim's personality and life from a young age. Up for Adoption along with 3 small challange ideas
1. Chapter 1 part 1

i've not watched kim possible in about 7 or 8 years so please don't get upset if i screw up on typing out the episode names or misspell a villans name so sorry also this is my 1st attempt at a KP fic anyways this starts during the 'a sitch through time' episodes also i don't do any type ofchild talk or accents for others like duff and dementor.

-Story starts-

Shego watched as drakken,duff,and monkey fist was arrested after their attempt at stopping kimmie at her first mission, she had already grabbed the tempus simia and thought over what she could do true she could do what her older self told her to but then again kimmie had always stoped what ever plans the worlds villains had come up with it was to bad kimmie was a goodie-goodie heroine.

Shego paused in her thinking before smiling evilly oh she wasn't going to do what her older self had said to do oh no she had other plans and should they work out correctly then not only would the world be hers but kimmie would be by her side, and with that last thought she opened a time portal and walked through it just in time to hear kimmie and the buffon take notice she and the tempus simia was still missing but her thoughts was on when to currupt kimmie to the evil side.

-line break-

a time portal opened up outside kim's alma mater, ABC Pre-School roguhly a week after the 3 villains attempted to crush the 4 year old kim's spirit and smirked as she walked towards the playground as the kids played and up to the toddler kim who was alone for some reason and as she stopped near her she crouched down.

"Why are you not playing with the others lil one" shego asks in a nice tone that would make anyone listening think she was concerned for the child but in fact she was delighted kim was alone.

"Ron's in the nurses office and no one else will play with me" Kim says softly not really thinking anything off about the lady that was talking to her as she was using the same tone the teachers did when ron got hurt earlier.

"Name's Sherran Go i'm a private tutor if you want to you can ask your parents to meet me here in 3 days as i'll be busy moving my things from lowerton to a house i've bought here in middleton" Shego says with a sweet smile before patting the young kim on the head and walking off mainly to get her credintals for teaching doctored so that it shows she's a recent gradurate of lowerton community collage as to not raise any red flags as she acted like she was a new private tutor trying to get a job along with buying a house and other things she would need.

-line break-

it was 3 days later when she was making it look like she was scoping out potental children that she could tutor when she spotted kimmie and her parents walking up to her.

"Hello i'm James Possible and this is my wife Anne Possible Kimmie-cub told us afew days ago you talked to her about private tutoring for her may we ask why?" James asks not really sure what to make of the green tinted woman as Shego nods.

"Yes i've been looking and watching the children here to see if there's any potental and only lil kimmie here caught my interest sadly"Shego says before taking out a folder and handing it to them and smiling "My portfolio of my credintals to show i'm fully able to teach your daughter should you wise to hire me my rate is $500 a month that includes babysitting her if you need someone to watch her while your out" it took 2 hours of questions and anwers before an agreement was met and Shego became Kim's private tutor.

-end part one-

Edit: i've gotten some flames due to some people being selective readers and trying to put words in my mouth when i stated i've not seen KP in 7-8 years i've gotten flames about me seemingly never seeing it or appearantly not caring about how i writes my fic *sighs* to the baka's out there that want to bully fic writers please that your hate and leave you don't like a story then go read another and don't go trying to put down others with your hate and also it's not been shown much but it has been shown that shego is very smart Example being 'a sitch through time' as shego was the supreme one and had taken over the world so i'm sure she would be smart enough to twist things with kim's parents in 2 hours to make them see the advantages of having kim privately tutored to make sure she's understanding everything and to get ahead in her learning even at an early age.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Okay everyone here's part 2 of chapter 1 also due to flamers using guest status I've now started to actively moderate and remove any flames from those hiding behind guest status as I and other writers tends to not like people hating our fics just because it's not how a reader wants *sighs* if you don't like a fanfic just read another don't be a bully and say/write hateful things to the writer.

-part 2 start-

Sherran led Kim through the mall having been allowed by Kim's parents to take Kim to the mall to allow her to pick out a cuddlebuddy that she would like.

Sherran saw Kim staring at 1 of the pandaroo super star edition and smiled getting an idea how to introduce Kimmie to crime by getting her something she really wants.

"Princess do you really want the super star edition?" Sherran asks as Kim nods happily as Sherran takes one of the super star editions and looks it over sopping only to remove any security tabs that would set off any alarms before handing it to Kim who hugs it leading her towards the door of the store.

"Now princess if you keep quiet I'll buy you a big bag of sweets and when you turns 6 I'll start you with training so you can get what you want when you're with me but also if you do well I'll start teaching you how to fight like you've seen me when I'm practicing and you've come over for your lessons," Sherran says using the conversation to keep Kim's attention as they walked out of the store and the mall and Sherrans car all the while Kim was trying to find out why her parents said taking things was wrong when sherran had done it and gotten her a pandaroos super star edition as she hugged it tightly.

-line break-

7 and a half-year old Kim went through her kata's slowly as Sherran watched making sure she did them correctly and corrected her if she didn't, over the past year and a half Kim had learned more from and about Sherran that her parents didn't but she had learned to keep secrets from her parents when Sherran told her when they was heading home after she got her pandaroo super star edition that her parents would take it from her if they found out how she had gotten it, since then Sherran has shown her that stealing isn't a bad thing unless you get caught stealing or gets greedy.

"Okay princess that's enough for today now go wash up it's almost time for you to head home tomorrow we'll see how well you can do with the obstical course i have set up in the basement" Sherran says as she watches Kim run into the house to get cleaned up and change out of the training clothes she had gotten her.

'So worth investing my time and years into turning princess from good to bad' Sherran thinks to herself as she walks into her home's kitchen as she plans on how to set up a simulated bank job for Kim's obstical training tomorrow.

-Line Break-

9 Year-Old Kim her hair dyed blonde using temporary dye that washes out with shampoo and water and color contacts that makes her eyes seem blue Sherran had taken her on her first real job a small bank that doesn't have much in terms of security more than enough to keep the common thugs and wanna be thieves that would try to hold the bank up but not a super thief like Sherran or herself who's being trained by said super thief.

Sherran watched as Kim did everything needed to avoid the poor security measures and get the money from the simple and old school safe and get out before smirking and nodding to Kim as they headed towards Sherran's car from Kim's first bank heist.

"So enjoying your stay over to my place yet princess?" Sherran asks Kim who nods.

"Yes Sherran i am," Kim says giggling as she smiles brightly "Who would've thought my faviorte teacher and instructor was a super theif? but i'm not complaining as you said as long as no one catchs us it's not a bad thing," Kim says sounding proud that she had just managed to pull the heist without needing sherrans help plus the rush from doing the heist was a thrill in itself that she loved and it was alot better then her normal shoplifting of a chocolate bar or some candy when she's got a sweet tooth craving.

-End of chapter 1 part 2-

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter


	3. AN

This is not an update but a notice that 1st i'm putting this story up for adoption mainly due to the fact that i can't think of how to have the fic go and while i'm glad afew people have enjoyed it and 2nd i'm issuing a challange to writers out there and it's as follows:

1: Kim has to have a bad side she ether keeps hidden as a hero and she can be a theif on the side or you can have her follow shego in that she abandons being a hero and becomes known as a villainess.

2: Kim during Pre-K never met ron but instead met Bonnie and/or Terra instead how history goes from there is up to the writer

3: Shego can go back in time during 'a sitch in time' and kidnap kimmie between shortly after she's born and age 4 where she would raise and train kimmie to be by her/her past self's side as a theif/villainess


End file.
